


Pissing Habits- Headcanons

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Headcanon, Pee, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm a crappy writer but I love reading what other people write. These are my headcanons.  I hope you like it.  I also hope someone will use them to write other stuff!!   Thanx!
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anon Works





	Pissing Habits- Headcanons

Tony Stark: When he needs to piss, he doesn't care where as long as he's not exposing himself. It pissing outside of a toilet isn't for a thrill, it's for convenience. He'll use a bathroom if there one is available but he's also fine with pissing in a bottle, in his suit filtration system or in an obscure area, like behind a tree or in an alleyway. 

Once while stuck in the middle of traffic he pissed in a coffee cup while using hoping that his tinted windows were enough to keep the people in the car next to him from taking pictured of his pissing dick.

Natasha Romanoff: Has a bladder of steel. It was part of her Red Rood training. She can hold up to a liter of piss but once she's full she had to release it immediately. There's a fine line between very full and too full. 

While being held captive by Ultron, she held her piss for two days straight. After being rescued she downed a bottle of water and hit her limit. She nearly pissed herself trying to find a remote location to relieve herself.

Clint Barton: He considers himself an outdoorsman and loves pissing in nature. If his bladder is full, he'd piss on a tree before using a toilet. He taught his sons to do that same much to Laura's chagrin. He's been known to step out of the compound to piss on the lawn rather than going to the bathroom. Everyone knows but no one says anything.

Once, during a movie night, he slid open the back door and emptied his bladder in the grass while still standing in the common kitchen. No one batted an eye.

Thor: Being a God he can hold large amounts of piss. His pissing behavior is different on Earth than it is on Asgard. On Asgard he pisses where ever he is when he needs to go. There are people to clean up after him. On Earth, he uses a toilet when there is one but if he's alone he indulges in his Asgardian habits. The downside is he had to clean that up himself.

There have been times that he's on his couch with his dick out so that he can piss without thought while he plays video games with Korg.

Bruce Banner: Being a man of science, he doesn't allow his bladder to overfill. He empties himself whenever the needs arise and use a bathroom to do so. If there is no bathroom he'll hold it but because he is careful to take precautionary pisses whenever he sees a bathroom, that rarely happens. 

On one occasion it did happen and despite his unease, he was forced to piss in a bottle in front of several Avengers. After that, the Quinjet got a bathroom installed. He insisted upon it.

Steve Rogers: Has a large bladder but with his metabolism being enhanced it fills up quickly. He can go from kind of needing to piss to Wettin himself in less than half an hour if he has too much to drink. As such, he'd gotten used to using just about anything private as a bathroom. 

As a soldier, the other men used to make fun of his constant bathroom breaks. Especially when they had to stop the vehicle for him to take a leak in a ditch with Bucky standing guard.

Pepper Potts: She's methodical about her bathroom habits. She goes at the same time every day. It's all worked into her busy schedule. She never misses a bathroom break, though sometimes she has too much coffee and refuses to piss before it's time. Routine is everything.

After refusing to leave her office to piss in the toilet, because it wasn't time for a break and she was on an important conference call, she hovered over the trashcan and pissed into it while on a business call with the leaders of a giant overseas company. None of them were any wiser. Not even she she sighed in relief. She was thankful when the cleaning staff didn't mention it to anyone.

Peter Parker: Being young and enhanced he needs to pee often. Because he flows between hyperactive and hyper focuses, sometimes the need sneaks up on him. He's been known to take some sneaky pees when necessary. Especially right after the spider bite when he was still figuring gout hos fast his bladder filled.

The week after gaining his powers he was desperate for a pis son the subway and tried to hold it until his next stop. Being a good kid he didn't want to take his dick out and piss on the floor so he continued to hold, hoping to make it. The second the train stopped he dove out the doors only find out that the station h was in had no open restrooms. He ended up taking a long heavy piss in the stairwell. He left a note to apologize.


End file.
